


The life of some not-so-lawful spacefarers

by Songbiird



Category: Original Work
Genre: Basically romance in space, Crime, How Do I Tag, M/M, Made Up Science, Outer Space, Reader-Insert, Romance, Science Fiction, Space Stations, Spaceships, alien - Freeform, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-09 13:25:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14716910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songbiird/pseuds/Songbiird
Summary: You've always been fascinated with space and everything about it, so when the opportunity for you to join as a crew member on a ship arose, you didn't hesitate to take it. A few years later, you met a Tyrama named Vakk, who quickly grew to be a close friend of yours, and together the two of you saved up enough money to buy a vessel of your own. The two of you have been travelling together for almost three years now, having done some more than questionable decisions in the process, but all in all, you enjoyed the time you spent with him. This is the story the two of you, and your adventure through space. Who knows where it will take you and what will happen, all you know is, you wouldn't wanna do it without him.This story is being worked on whenever I'm not busy with my primary story, I'll only be working on this one whenever my random energy spikes allow me, or my creativity for that matter. Once that story is finished this one will become my priority and updates will begin dropping more consistently.





	1. /// loading: Log-1 = (/Prologue)

**Author's Note:**

> So already from here, I wanna thank you for deciding to giving this story a chance and checking it out, it does really mean a lot to me. Im not that experienced with writing so there might be errors here and there, and my writing might not be the best, but I do hope you will enjoy it anyways! ^w^  
> \- Athie

The sound of your hurried footsteps echoed through the alleys of the dense metropolis as you tried to keep pace with your affiliate. He led you through the maze like structure of the lower plans of the city sized spaceship as the two of you ran towards your vessel. Or well, his ship. She was practically ancient, and old **B-Core F83** , an agility cruiser designed for long distance jumps, but had proven herself more than reliable in more than just that after a few upgrades to the AI and hardware. 

You saw your affiliate disappear around a corner and you followed after him as you shot a quick look behind you to make sure that your pursuers hadn’t caught up with you. The alley was completely empty, except for you and the heaps of trash and old machines that littered the city, and you declared that you had gotten away from them and that you and your affiliate could escape scot free.

With a swift move you turned the corner and continued down the new alley, spotting your affiliate holding open a camouflaged doors acting as a shortcut to the river bays of the huge ship; long winding tunnel like highways for spaceships to allow them easy access the inner parts of the city. As you quickly sprinted through the entrance into the narrow path leading further down, your affiliate shut the opening behind you and opened up a map of the hidden paths on his radar that he had installed into the right arm of the armored suit he was currently wearing.

“This thing better be worth it, I almost took a bullet to the head, Vakk.” You angrily spat at him while giving him an annoyed glare as you leaned back on the wall next to you, trying to recover your energy from your draining getaway. He looked back at you, most likely grinning heavily under his helmet that he constantly wore whenever he decided to go somewhere that wasn’t his ship, which was understandable since his species wasn’t really the most well thought of.

He was a  **Tyrama** , ant like humanoids with a few lizard like traits, most notably their long tail. The also had an extra pair of arms, making the extremely skilled engineers and mercenaries with their dubbeled efficiency. They also had four eyes, two on each side of their armored head. Before you met Vakk you always thought that they had problems when it came to holding things due to them only having two long claw like digits on each hand, but that was proven otherwise by him. 

“Oh, I can promise you, it was a hundred percent worth it. Plus, they didn’t even hit you, so all’s fine!” Vakk responded, ignoring any hint of you being mad at him. He gave you a quick pat on the shoulder with his two digits before continuing down the steep and narrow path as if nothing ever happened. You followed after him, still finding time to angrily glare at him.

“Vakk, I’m serious, we can’t just keep running into the action like we got some kind of deathwish, we need a plan.” You argued back, your voice turning stern and serious, which you hoped would make him at least somewhat reconsider in the wreckless attitude he constantly applied to these kind of things. He looked back at you before sighing, not wanting to start an all out quarrel between the two of you. 

“We’ll do it your way next time, huh? How does that sound?” He lightly asked as he started yanking on the hatch that connected the hidden tunnels to the bay where your vessel was stored away. You gave the hatch a strong kick seeing as he was struggling with removing it causing it to fly away from the wall landing a few meters away with a loud metallic “clunk”. You turned to him and and responded with a quick ‘fine’ before going through the gap into the large bay and towards the ship, Vakk following you closely.

With a press of a button Vakk opened the ramp to the cruiser as the two of you approached it. Once both of you had walked onto the ship he closed the ramp and proceed to take off some of his suit. The helmet came off first, revealing his four eyes that shone through his carmine coloured exoskeleton. The parts of the body that wasn’t covered with the exoskeleton, mainly his arms, throat and tail, but also at some other locations had an a  white colour, it looked like it was constantly oiled with how slick and smooth it looked. You always imagined it felt incredibly smooth with the outer layer that was wet and slimy. 

His eyes quickly switched focus point and the two of you locked eyes with each other. Shortly after the connection had been established you broke it, averting your gaze to the floor in a disappointed manner before speaking up once more.

“So, what is that thing anyways?” You asked while looking up and over towards the newly “retrieved” piece of software that you two were just out getting, that Vakk had safely stored in one of his hips. Vakk looked down at it and brought it out so that both of you could get a better view of it as both of you walked out into the lobby of the ship together. It looked like your everyday software module, but knowing Vakk, you could bet your life it wasn’t.

“It’s a **titan’s eye** , one of a kind targeting system, and now, in our possession! I’ve had my eyes on this thing since I found out about it, won’t have to tuck tail and run away whenever a raider appears, that’s for sure!” Vakk answered excitedly already diving head first into the machinery of the ship to install it. You watched him disappear down the hatch, the sound of a plasma torch and some other tools starting up for the installation.

“So I take it you’re gonna have to recalibrate all of our h-p cannons along with the railguns?” It was more of a statement than a question, since you most likely already knew the answer it. You accessed the console connected the large table, for convenience of course, and proceeded with looking through everything to see if anything needed maintenance while Vakk was at it. 

“Yeah, but that is to be expected. It might take a while for me to install this thing, so you can go ahead and set a course for  **Iri-one** . You know where to find me if you need anything!” With that, you closed the console after confirming that everything was in order and walked over to the cockpit to fly the vessel out of  **Leviathan** , the city sized spaceship/station that you were currently on.

With a few clicks on the right buttons and you were off, cruising through the large tunnels out towards the emptiness of space, passing straight through the particle barrier, the barrier that keeps all of the oxygen onboard the ship, at the outer parts of  **Leviathan** . As soon as you excited the gravitational field of the city, you felt the ships movement turn calm and smooth with barely any resistance to anything movement you commanded it to do. With the coordinates set you turned on the speaker system, alerting Vakk of the incoming jump, as well as having a little countdown just for good measures. And with that, the ship blinked and shot away from its current location heading straight for  **Iri-one** .


	2. ///Loading: Log-2 (/prologue2)

The jump to Iri-one would be along one, it would take around 19 hours even with a jump drive before the ship would arrive there, so there was a lot of time to kill. You leaned back in the seat and watched the colourful lights sweeping past the ship as it sped through the universe. It had always fascinated you how everything looked while in a jump, the seemingly endless amounts of stars passing the ship by leaving behind only a swift line of light only to be replaced by the next one.

You stood up from the seat and left the cockpit, alerting yourself of the fact that watching the lights wasn’t productive nor a good way to spend your, or anyone's time for that matter. Vakk was still down in the ships machinery installing the titan’s eye, so you decided to let him continue with that in peace, while you found some other way to be useful, which most of the time had something to do with sorting all of the new cargo, or planning ahead for the future, since Vakk refused to do that himself for more than obvious reasons. There was only one problem with that; you knew that all of that had already been dealt with, since for one, there was no new cargo and you had already created a suitable plan for the upcoming weeks. You decided to double check everything either way, not finding something else to do for the time being, you would probably just have to accept the fact that there wasn’t much to do.

The calm hum of the ship echoed through the cargo hold sending low vibrations through your spine as you grabbed the list of all the ships current cargo and walked through the large storage room checking off the list as you confirmed everything was in place. You spent around two hours doing just that, before confirming for the third time that, yes, everything was i it should.

With that done, you let out a pleased breath of air and put away the tablet with the list back on the table by the entrance of the cargo hold and walked back up to the lobby. The first thing you noticed once you walked up there was that Vakk had finished installing the titan’s eye and was now sitting by the table looking at a glass bottle containing some blue liquid. As you walked up the stairs he turned to you and raised his two left arms, beckoning you over to him. As you sat down on the other side of table he reached over and gave you the bottle.

“So what is this?” You asked, unable to read the label due to the foreign language it was written on. Vakk only stared at you for a moment before revealing what was contained within the bottle.

“It’s ljar, a traditional drink amongst Tyrama’s I managed to pick it up during one of our stops, and since we got quite a lot of down time i thought, ‘hey, why not try it out now?’” He explained, waiting excitedly for you to test it. You looked back at the bottle, hesitantly opening the tightly sealed lid of it. As soon as you opened it a strong aroma escaped it’s insides, filling the room with an intense smell reminding you of a sour fruit, the kind of smell lemons or apples have a tendency to give out except much stronger.

You leaned in towards the head of the bottle and whiffed it, which you almost instantly regretted as the strong smell invaded your senses temporarily blurring your vision. Your body unconsciously recoiled backwards away from it, sparing you from the drink’s intensity.

“It’s not as bad as the smell, promise.” Vakk commented as he watched your face with deep interest, somehow staying surprisingly patient.

“For my own sake I hope you’re right.” You responded, preparing yourself to take a swig straight out of the bottle. With that, you quickly tipped the bottle, letting its insides make its way down your throat. With a heavy ‘thud’ you slammed the bottle back on the table. The taste of it was instantly picked up, infecting your senses with the sweet yet sour taste of the liquid along with the faint taste of something alcoholic. A burning sensation spread through your throat as it went empty of the drink, causing you to start panting in the attempt of calming the intense burn with the cool air you took in with every breath. Once the burn started to settle you looked back to Vakk who was still staring at you, still highly intrigued by all of this.

“You said this was some traditional drink, right? So what’s the occasion?” You managed to get out, the burn still holding on strong, making anything you said much more raspy because of it. Vakk only shrugged at first, but also added more to it after a short duration.

“It’s usually during special celebrations and such, but we don’t need that, do we?” He explained. You’ve known him long enough to have a feeling to whenever he tried to hide something or lie, mainly thanks to his awful poker face, but also since you’ve managed to learn how he acted in certain situations, so it wasn’t hard for you to see that there was something that he wasn’t revealing. You didn’t say anything about it though, playing along as if you didn’t know any better.

He smiled widely back at you, as well as he could that was, but it still felt like there was something left hiding underneath his face. You took another sip from the bottle, still unknown whether you actually liked it or not hoping that you’d get the answer by trying it again. The intense taste once again invaded your senses, and the burn once more ignited in your throat. It wasn’t bad at all, to be honest, the burn might sting for a while, but it kinda made it all fell a little more exclusive when you actually did drink of it.

“I take it you like it?” Vakk asked as he grinned back at you, pleased with himself that he got the bright idea to get you to drink the ljar. You smiled back at him at that, shrugging to the question but quickly changing your answer vocaly.

“I suppose it’s kinda nice. Burns like hell though.” You commented, taking a third sip from the bottle, this one much bigger than the previous ones.

“Happy you like it!” He joyfully responds, standing up and walking away from the table as he went over to his room leaving you with the alien drink as well as confused at his decision in leaving.

“You just gonna leave like that?” You shot away at him as he walked into his cabin and out of view. Vakk didn’t respond at first but when came back out it was apparent what his plan was, since he was carrying another bottle with one of his right digits.

“Happy that you liked it, cuz there ain’t no way in hell im doing this trip sober.” He says as he sits back down across the table while taking a big swing out of the bottle and placing his other free arms on the table, leaning against it whenever he wasn’t drinking.

“You’re ridiculous.” You state with a chuckle to which he responds to by raising two of his arms in a mocking manner.

“Never claimed I wasn’t. Plus, there's not really any fun drinking on your own, is there?” He argued back, causing another chuckle to escape you. You sent him a smile as you took another sip, Vakk joining in in unison.

The two of you sat there, drinking together, successfully killing maybe an hour or so worth of waiting before you, as the responsible person you are, decided retire back to your abode before you got drunk. Or well, too drunk, since you’ve most likely already passed that point by now.

He gave you a half conscious goodbye, the drink having affected him much more than what it had affected you, most likely due to the difference in anatomy. But nonetheless, you trusted him enough to believe that he wouldn’t pass out or something along those lines.

You decided to take a quick nap, arguing to yourself that it would get your, if you would even have one at all, hangover out of the way as well as giving you more than enough time to sort anything extra out if need arises. With all that combined, everything should be able to fit into your schedule quite nicely, leaving an hour or so for you to do whatever, which wasn’t a thing you would say no to. Pleased with yourself you let yourself fall asleep.


End file.
